1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-operated device for removing skin from the body of a fish.
2. Prior Developments
The processing of fish taken from the ocean by commercial fishermen sometimes includes the step of removing the skin from the fish. Often the skin-removing operation is performed on board the vessel, prior to its return to port.
Removing the fish skin by hand is time-consuming and sometimes difficult to accomplish, due to the fact that the ship is often rolling and pitching as it moves through the water.
It would be desirable to have a fish-skinning device that is at least semi-automatic in operation, whereby the fish-skinning operation can be accomplished expeditiously and efficiently on board a fishing vessel.